1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headrest mounting structure of a vehicle seat, and particularly relates to a headrest mounting structure of a vehicle seat in which the headrest is mounted to a seat back by inserting a support into a support hole of a holder mounted to the seat back and inserting a stay of the headrest into a stay hole of the support inserted into the support hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a headrest of a vehicle seat is mounted to a seat back by inserting a support into a support hole of a holder mounted to the seat back and inserting a stay of the headrest into a stay hole of the support inserted into the support hole. Herein, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-198226 (JP 2006-198226 A) describes the support formed with, on its outer surface, a plurality of protrusions that can come into pressure contact with an inner surface of the holder. With this, it is possible to prevent a rattle occurring between the holder and the support when the support is inserted into the support hole of the holder.
However, in the related art described above, the rattle is prevented by the pressure contact of the protrusions with the inner surface of the holder. Accordingly, an insertion force as a force required when the support is inserted into the support hole of the holder is increased. Consequently, there is a possibility that workability of the insertion operation is reduced.